psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle
Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle is the thirty-third episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on October 13, 2015. Plot The video starts with Jesse storming outside, having found out that Jeffrey Jr. has painted his car pink, which greatly angers him. He and Corn go outside to find the pink car, prompting Jesse to throw a tantrum, saying it looks like a "girl's car" and that it'll make Jeffrey Sr. think he is gay. Jesse decides to get back at him. The video then cuts to Jesse refilling the pitfall with a hose. He questions Corn's loyalty and yells at him to get Mark. The video then cuts to Corn filming Mark in the garage. Corn warns Mark not to get involved but Jesse comes in and tells Mark that Corn hasn't helped at all and he needs Mark's help in filling up the hole. Jesse yells at his friends to move the motorcycle to the hole. Mark is uncertain of doing this but Jesse continues to yell at him. Jesse takes the camera from Corn and orders them to move the motorcycle. Jesse gets impatient and continues to yell at the two to move the motorcycle faster. The two bring the motorcycle to the hole but Jesse needs the door moved as well and orders Corn to move it away. Mark tries to reason with Jesse saying his car can be repainted, but the motorcycle would be ruined. Jesse refuses and the two continue to push it in. Jesse ends the video saying he hopes Jeffrey Jr. is watching and warns him not to mess with him anymore. Locations *The Ridgway Residence *The Morton Building *The Pit Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer *Mark Locuson Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle was filmed by Corn (Start - 5:43) and Jesse (5:43 - End). Victims Continuity Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle ''is followed up on in [[WHY? *PSYCHO UPDATE*|''WHY? *PSYCHO UPDATE*]].'' Jesse apologizes to Mark and Corn in ''CORRECTING ALL MISTAKES. The hole from [[THE PITFALL PRANK!|''THE PITFALL PRANK!]] makes a reappearance in ''Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle. Jeffrey Jr.'s side of the prank can be seen in ''MCJUGGERNUGGETS CAR PRANK''. Jeffrey Sr. criticized Jesse's actions in [[PSYCHO DAD'S PAINT FREAKOUT!|''PSYCHO DAD'S PAINT FREAKOUT!]].'' Jeffrey Jr.'s reaction can be seen in ''MOTORCYCLE REACTION''.'' Reception ''Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle received the most criticism and negative remarks from viewers of all Psycho Videos, possibly due to Jesse going too far with his actions and abusing Mark and Corn, most viewers were against Jesse and unsubscribed from the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel due to Jesse's actions. According to Social Blade, Jesse lost 10,280 subscribers in the day after the video was uploaded. Jesse has since regained subscribers after he apologized to Mark and Corn in CORRECTING ALL MISTAKES. Some viewers theorized that Jesse would get kicked out of the Ridgway Residence again. That didn't happen, although Jeffrey Sr. criticized Jesse's actions later on in [[PSYCHO DAD'S PAINT FREAKOUT!|''PSYCHO DAD'S PAINT FREAKOUT!]].'' There is a minority of viewers who believe Jesse was overwhelmed by ignorance, causing him to act in an illogical and self-destructive manner. Other viewers praised Jesse because it was a satisfactory revenge video for Jeffrey Jr. for his behavior in Psycho Dad Busts Down Door, and for being part of ruining his birthday and repainting his car. Trivia *''Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle'' is the first Psycho Video where Jesse's car's car alarm goes off. *''Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle'' is the first Psycho Video where Mark and Corn destroy something. *Jesse screams more in Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle then any other video. *Despite the title being Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle and Jesse being the Psycho Kid, it was actually Mark and Corn who submerged the motorcycle. *Jesse estimates the motorcycle's price to be around $6,000. Category:Psycho Videos